BELIEVE
by chokyuri
Summary: "Menurutmu... Apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan?" / "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" / "Cukup jawab aku, Kyuhyun" / "Baiklah... Kepercayaan" / / "Aku pergi dan kumohon jangan mencariku kemana pun. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun" / / KyuMin love story / Genderswitch / Twoshoot / FINAL CHAPTER! / RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"Menurutmu... Apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Cukup jawab aku, Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah... Kepercayaan"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dan kumohon jangan mencariku kemana pun. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun"

* * *

 **BELIEVE**

.

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

.

 **Genderswitch**

.

 **Twoshoot**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Seorang pria berbalut pakaian serba putih dengan sebuah jas bertuliskan 'Seoul Medical Center' yang berada dalam genggamannya terlihat sedang menapakkan langkahnya secepat mungkin – seolah beradu dengan waktu. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa butir salju yang menempel di rambut dan pakaiannya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Kemeja putih yang sudah tak begitu rapi masih melekat di tubuh tingginya dan jangan lupakan jas kebanggaannya yang terkibas pelan kala ia menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu telah sampai. Seulas senyum terkembang. Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda tampan itu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi masih bertengger diujung hidung mancungnya lalu sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya sebelum melangkah masuk, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan. Sungguh ramai. Suhu yang kian menurun membuat hampir seluruh pejalan kaki memilih untuk mengisi perut dan sedikit menghangatkan tubuh di restoran. Setidaknya masih ada penghangat ruangan di dalam sana jika dibandingkan dengan udara menusuk khas musim salju yang sedang melingkupi kota Seoul kalau mereka tetap bertahan diluar.

Langkahnya kembali menapaki ubin – ubin bercorak abstrak setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari terlihat sedang terpekur sendirian seraya memandangi turunnya salju melalui kaca jendela disamping tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun tahu, selama apapun dirinya membuat sosok itu menunggu, wanita itu tak pernah meninggalkannya. Seperti saat ini. Bahkan wanita itu tetap tersenyum manis menyambut kehadiran Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pekerjaan" Sungmin segera berucap sebelum Kyuhyun sempat meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ia maklum. Kekasihnya itu seorang dokter disebuah rumah sakit ternama. Tidak jarang juga ia menunggu berjam – jam hanya demi menanti Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dahulu sebelum membagi waktu untuk dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak pukul lima tadi Min..."

Jeda sebentar.

"... Tapi Ryeowook memintaku untuk menyuapinya sambil berkeliling taman. Mianhae" lanjut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mengeruh. Ia tahu Sungmin akan sangat mengerti jika ia memiliki segudang pekerjaan dan membuat yeoja itu harus menunggu lama. Tapi – jika untuk hal yang satu ini, Sungmin akan selalu kecewa padanya.

"Aku tahu" wajah manis itu sedikit menunduk, menahan buncahan perasaan kecewa yang seolah tiba – tiba menumpuk dirongga paru – parunya. Membuat Sungmin kesulitan untuk menarik nafas karena menahan tangis.

"Tapi aku berjanji. Akhir pekan ini, aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kau mau kan?" perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, kembali mengukir senyum tipis. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu dengan intens. Sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang mati – matian menahan kecewa. Tapi lihatlah – bahkan hanya karena ucapannya barusan kekasih manisnya itu sudah kembali tersenyum. Begitu menggemaskan. Dan seperti biasa, justru kebaikan Sungmin itulah yang sering membuat Kyuhyun diam – diam menahan sakit karena merasa bersalah. Betapa Sungmin mengerti dirinya, mengalah demi kepentingan pekerjaannya – termasuk untuk rela membagi waktu Kyuhyun kepada seseorang yang hingga kini masih dirawat dirumah sakit dan seolah menggantungkan hidupnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeser posisi duduknya, menepuk sebagian sofa yang telah kosong.

"Kemarilah"

Sungmin menurut. Lagipula ia sedang rindu dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel yang bahkan sangat singkat mengingat betapa sibuknya Kyuhyun. Lagi – lagi Sungmin tidak protes. Ia mengerti dan tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa risih padanya jika ia merengek meminta waktu lebih bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk mendekat.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Belum. Aku menunggumu"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah buku menu dipinggir meja sebelum menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

"Samakan saja pesananku dengan milikmu" Sungmin mengangguk. Jemari mungilnya sibuk membolak – balik halaman dibuku menu. Tanpa sadar wajahnya merengut ketika melihat makanan yang paling ia benci – _Rolade_.

"Berhenti merengut seperti itu Min. Atau aku akan menciummu disini"

Buru-buru Sungmin mengubah mimik wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihat kepolosan sang kekasih.

' **CUP'**

Sungmin menoleh terkejut. Meraba pipinya tak percaya.

"Aku sudah tidak merengut tadi" kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan protesnya. Demi apa Kyuhyun menciumnya ditengah – tengah restoran yang sangat ramai seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin menciummu" setelahnya Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang lagi – lagi merengut.

"Aku malu Kyu.."

"Hey~ bahkan tidak ada yang melihat kita. Lihat saja –" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa pengunjung restoran yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, menarik perhatian Sungmin untuk mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

" –mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri Min" Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Tapi...

"Tetap sa –"

"Sssshh.." Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Sungmin sebelum kekasihnya kembali melontarkan protes.

"Aku memintamu untuk memesan makanan Min, bukan untuk mengkhawatirkan apa pendapat orang tentang kita" Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya. Membatalkan niatannya untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Sungmin memang selalu menurut padanya. Kekasihnya itu benar – benar memenuhi tipe kekasih ideal Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun tak pernah suka dibantah ataupun dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu. Baginya, ia akan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia akan mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Semacam itu. Dan Kyuhyun patut bersyukur karena ia mendapatkan kekasih yang selalu mengerti sifatnya yang satu ini. Sungmin tak pernah merasa keberatan jika harus mengalah demi Kyuhyun. Termasuk ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merawat sepupu jauh namja itu – Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Taman rumah sakit terlihat begitu lenggang siang ini – pengaruh cuaca yang cukup dingin membuat para penghuni rumah sakit memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh dibangunan megah dengan kesterilan tingkat tinggi tersebut.

Sungmin mengeratkan mantel berwarna pastel yang ia kenakan. Cuaca dingin yang sedang meliputi kota Seoul tak membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan rutinitasnya setiap hari yang sempat terlewati dua minggu belakangan karena kesibukan Kyuhyun.

Langkahnya begitu ringan, menapaki lantai dingin yang baru saja dipijaknya. Seperti sesuatu yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, Sungmin segera melewati koridor yang mengarahkannya ke ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun. Sedikit merasa tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" merupakan ucapan pertama Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya saat dirinya baru saja sampai, memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun tanpa repot – repot mengetuknya lebih dulu. Namja tampan itu memutar kursi kerjanya, melemparkan senyum menawan pada Sungmin.

"Ne.. Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berpindah dari kursi kerjanya. Kyuhyun kini terduduk di sofa ruangannya, menanti Sungmin untuk turut duduk disampingnya.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya membuat Sungmin menoleh sambil menaikkan alis.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan beberapa hari terakhir" lanjutnya. Sungmin sontak memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan. Kau harus mencukupi kebutuhan gizimu kalau tidak ingin sakit. Kau ini dokter bukan sih?" sungut Sungmin. Yeoja itu paling tidak suka jika Kyuhyun sudah mengabaikan kesehatan tubuhnya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan khawatir setengah mati kalau namja itu sampai jatuh sakit selain Sungmin?

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Terdengar seperti omelan ibu – ibu tapi Kyuhyun begitu menyukai ketika Sungmin berucap penuh kekhawatiran akan dirinya seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku akan memakan masakanmu – asalkan kau yang menyuapiku"

Sungmin ikut terkekeh kali ini. "Berhenti bersikap manja Cho Uisanim~ Kau tidak malu dengan pasien – pasien balita yang bahkan sudah bisa makan sendiri?" tuturnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika Sungmin sesekali balas mengusili Kyuhyun..

"Ayolah Min.." rengek Kyuhyun. Oh~ kalian tidak perlu heran jika melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Namja itu memang begitu terlihat dingin dan tegas diluar. Namun jika sudah berduaan saja dengan Sungmin, sikap seorang Cho Kyuhyun dapat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Hanya didepan Lee Sungmin.

"Sebagai imbalan, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku"

Foxy Sungmin berbinar seketika.

"Apapun?"

"Eum. Selama aku bisa mengabulkannya. Kau ingin memintanya sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku akan memintanya suatu saat nanti"

Sungmin tiba – tiba melonjak girang. Ia sudah membayangkan jika dirinya meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengambil cuti seharian dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan. Seharian penuh! Betapa bahagianya Sungmin membayangkan semua itu. Hingga...

' **CUP'**

"Terimakasih Kyu"

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam. Sedikit tak percaya kalau Sungmin baru saja mencium bibirnya. Oh Tuhan~ tolong kuatkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan wajah Sungmin yang sedang merona hebat didepannya seolah membangkitkan jiwa mesum seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"N – ne. Sama – sama sayang.." jawabnya sedikit menahan gugup.

'Tahan Cho Kyuhyun – tahan. Kau hanya boleh menyentuhnya lebih saat kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri' rapalnya dalam hati mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri.

Suapan demi suapan Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun, tentu saja disambut dengan baik oleh namja itu. Kyuhyun mengunyah makanan buatan Sungmin dengan lahap.

Setelah makanan di tempat bekal itu kosong tak bersisa, Sungmin membereskannya peralatan makannya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kantor. Lima belas menit lagi jam makan siangnya akan habis dan Sungmin harus kembali bekerja.

"Ingin kuantar Min?" tawar Kyuhyun saat menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang mulai beres – beres.

"Me-"

"Astaga! Aku lupa Ryeowook belum makan siang" pekik Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku kembali sendiri saja kalau begitu.." lagi – lagi Sungmin mengalah. Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup menyadari kalau Sungmin sedikit ia harus melakukan rutinitasnya, para perawat belum tentu berhasil membujuk Ryeowook untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sepertinya Ryeowook hanya akan menurut jika Kyuhyun yang menyuapi yeoja itu.

"Eum. Hati – hati dijalan Min. Sampai jumpa"

"Ne.. Sampai jumpa Kyu"

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian..**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, berulang kali membaca tulisan di hasil tes darah yang berada dalam genggamannya. Belum ada kemajuan. Sepupu jauhnya – Kim Ryeowook – masih dalam fase yang patut diberikan pengobatan intensif. Kanker darah yang sudah satu tahun menggerogoti tubuh yeoja itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemulihan.

Namja tampan itu memijat keningnya. Ia sangat prihatin melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Bahkan yeoja itu sudah tak memiliki siapa – siapa lagi. Kedua orangtua yeoja itu meninggal bunuh diri setelah dililit hutang karena biaya pengobatan Ryeowook. Belum lagi saudara – saudara dekat Ryeowook yang seolah memilih untuk tak peduli akan keadaan yeoja itu. Hingga akhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Ryeowook yang rupanya masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya meski dapat dibilang cukup jauh. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman Ryeowook saat yeoja itu tersadar dari koma dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana yeoja itu memohon padanya karena yeoja itu masih memiliki keinginan untuk tetap hidup.

Saat itu lidah Kyuhyun seolah kelu untuk mengucapkan penolakan. Sebagai seorang dokter, hatinya tersentuh melihat semangat hidup Ryeowook meski yeoja itu sedang mengidap penyakit yang cukup parah dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merawat Ryeowook, menganggap yeoja itu seperti adiknya sendiri meski kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki adik. Ia anak tunggal dari pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu apa alasan yang membuat Ryeowook menginginkan untuk tetap hidup. Yeoja itu... menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Ditengah berbagai permasalahan hidup yang menimpanya, Ryeowook sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook rela bertahan hidup demi namja itu. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari perlahan – lahan perasaan itu tumbuh, membuat suatu tekad dalam diri Ryeowook kalau ia ingin sembuh dan hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan yeoja mungil itu tidak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Ryeowook tak dapat lebih bersyukur lagi ketika Kyuhyun berkata akan merawatnya. Ia semakin bertekad untuk sembuh. Ya, Ryeowook yakin suatu saat dirinya akan sembuh.

Kyuhyun meletakkan selembar kertas yang sedikit kusut karena sejak tadi dibolak – balik olehnya. Diraihnya sebuah buku catatan kesehatan milik pasien bernama Kim Ryeowook, membuat kesimpulan dari hasil tes darah yang baru saja ia analisa.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

Kyuhyun berseru mengijinkan asisten kepercayaannya untuk masuk setelah obsidiannya menangkap sosok asistennya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya melalui layar interkom.

"Selamat siang, Cho Uisanim. Pasien Kim Ryeowook berkata ingin menemui anda" tuturnya setengah merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu atasannya ini sangat sibuk dan terlihat kurang istirahat akhir – akhir ini. Tidak jarang pasien bernama Kim Ryeowook tersebut meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya sepanjang malam dan membuat atasannya tersebut tidur di sofa ruangan VIP tempat Ryeowook dirawat.

Ia melirik sekilas pada tumpukan dokumen di meja Kyuhyun. Merasa iba sekaligus kagum pada kegigihan putra semata wayang Cho yang dapat dibilang menjadi dokter sekaligus pemimpin rumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya. Mengurut pelipisnya pelan sebelum mengangguk. "tolong katakan padanya, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi". Asisten Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti, Cho Uisanim. Kalau begitu saya permisi" Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Otaknya berputar keras saat mengingat beberapa pasien yang masih harus ia tangani. Jangan lupakan kalau rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ini adalah rumah sakit ternama. Ia harus menggunakan keprofesionalitasannya dengan sebaik mungkin agar tidak terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan dan merusak nama baik rumah sakit yang dengan susah payah dibangun oleh orangtuanya.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan dari Sungmin, tersenyum kecil membaca deretan kalimat yang bertuliskan bahwa Sungmin akan mampir ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya kehadiran sang kekasih akan membuatnya lupa terhadap pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Kyuhyun mengetik beberapa kalimat balasan lalu menutup ponselnya. Ia kembali teringat kalau Ryeowook ingin menemuinya. Segera saja Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Ryeowook yang sedang duduk bersender dikasur. Yeoja itu menampilkan senyum lebar. Sekilas hampir mirip dengan senyum Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak – Sungmin akan sangat marah jika Kyuhyun ketahuan menyama – nyamakan dirinya dengan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengecek kotak obat Ryeowook yang hampir kosong. Ia harus menyuruh suster Kang untuk mengisinya lagi nanti.

"Sudah lebih baik"

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Benarkah?" diam – diam Kyuhyun merasa iba. Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook dapat berkata kalau ia merasa lebih baik padahal hasil tes darahnya berkata sebaliknya.

"Heum" Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk lucu. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat semakin tampan setiap harinya. Entah hanya perasaan Ryeowook atau memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Asistenku berkata kau ingin bertemu denganku. Ada apa, Wook?"

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak, mencari – cari alasan paling tepat untuk menahan Kyuhyun agar namja itu tetap bersamanya saat ini.

"Ah! bukankah sudah waktunya makan siang?"

Kyuhyun melirik arloji lalu menepuk keningnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa" namja itu terkekeh setelahnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Kyuhyun dalam sebulan terakhir untuk menyuapi Ryeowook karena kedua tangan yeoja itu patah dan masih dalam proses pemulihan setelah dipukuli habis – habisan oleh para penagih hutang yang melihatnya ketika berjalan – jalan sendirian ditaman rumah sakit. Ryeowook patut bersyukur karena para penagih hutang itu segera diamankan oleh pihak pengamanan rumah sakit dan diserahkan kepada pihak berwajib akibat tindak kekerasan yang mereka lakukan. Hal itu pula yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa harus menemani yeoja itu setiap Ryeowook meminta untuk berkeliling taman rumah sakit. Mungkin saja penagih hutang lainnya mencoba untuk melukai Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya.

' **CKLEK'**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh asisten pribadi Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu menatapnya heran. Ada apa lagi?

"Permisi, Cho Uisanim. Nona Lee Sungmin sudah sampai dan menunggu di ruangan anda" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, kembali teringat pada pesan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa kalau kekasihnya akan datang ke rumah sakit, ia hanya sedikit heran karena Sungmin sudah sampai hanya dalam beberapa menit. Ryeowook yang masih menatap Kyuhyun segera menampakkan wajah kecewa. Lagi – lagi Lee Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu merogoh kantung celana sebelah kanan tempat ia menyimpan ponselnya. Kyuhyun menekan nomor satu dan setelahnya terdengar nada panggil.

"Min.. kau sudah sampai? / Aku masih ada urusan sebentar, kau tidak apa-apa menunggu? / Tidak perlu, tunggu diruanganku saja. Min – Lee Sungmin. Halo?"

"Ada apa?" Ryeowook segera bertanya setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah panik. Namja itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun justru berbalik ke arah pintu, menatap asisten pribadinya yang sudah menunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mianhe, Cho Uisanim. Nona Sungmin yang meminta saya untuk memberitahu dimana Uisanim saat ini"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tak berniat menyalahkan sang asisten karena bawahannya itu hanya menjawab apa adanya pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar sekarang" Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

Ryeowook semakin bingung dengan keadaan. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang diucapkan Sungmin sampai membuat Kyuhyun terlihat panik seperti ini. Ia mendengus pelan. Merasa iri sekaligus kesal ketika kembali mengingat kalau Sungmin lah yang saat ini memiliki Kyuhyun. Betapa beruntungnya yeoja itu.

Pintu tertutup seiring menghilangnya sosok asisten Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ada a-"

' **CKLEK'**

Pintu terbuka sekali lagi. Kyuhyun seratus persen yakin itu Sungmin. Dan benar saja, wajah Sungmin menyapa pandangannya setelah pintu terbuka cukup lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk menunggu. Bahkan ini sudah jam makan siang. Tak bisakah yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu berhenti melibatkan kekasihnya disaat istirahat seperti ini? Sungmin sudah cukup bersabar dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun merawat yeoja yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah saudara jauh kekasihnya tersebut. Haruskah yeoja itu menyita waktunya dengan Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya sedang bebas dari pekerjaan seperti saat ini?

"Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu" Sungmin memajukan bungkusan ditangannya.

"Apa urusanmu masih lama?" tanya Sungmin kemudian sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Dalam hatinya ia berharap setengah mati agar Kyuhyun menjadikannya prioritas namja itu.

"Aku hanya menyuapi Ryeowook sebentar. Setelah itu kita makan bersama diruanganku, bagaimana?"

Sungmin mati-matian menahan emosinya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menumpuk hari ini. Mungkin karena dirinya sudah terlalu lama bersabar, dan kali ini Sungmin merasa ingin mempertahankan ego-nya sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun. Bukankah rumah sakit ini memiliki ratusan perawat dan lainnya? Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang mengurusi segala hal yang menyangkut Ryeowook?

Tanpa menjawab tawaran Kyuhyun, Sungmin beralih menatap sosok yeoja yang sejak tadi terdiam. "Kim Ryeowook-ssi.." panggil Sungmin. Yeoja yang masih terduduk diatas kasur rumah sakit itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne?" jawabnya sedikit gugup. Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Kau bisa disuapi oleh perawat bukan?"

"Em- itu..." Ryeowook menimbang – nimbang. Kalau ia menjawab 'iya' maka hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, jika dirinya menjawab 'tidak' sudah pasti Sungmin akan bertanya alasannya dan Ryeowook tidak mungkin terang – terangan menjawab kalau dirinya ingin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Aish!

"Sudahlah Min. Hanya sebentar saja, kasihan Ryeowook" sela Kyuhyun mencoba menengahi. Ia menyadari perubahan nada Sungmin sejak yeoja itu menginjakkan kakinya dikamar Ryeowook. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin dengan baik dan ia yakin kekasihnya itu sedang berbeda hari ini. Entah karena apa – Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

"Hanya sebentar saja? Kalau begitu jawab aku. Kenapa harus kau yang menyuapi Ryeowook? Apa kau juga memperlakukan pasien lainnya dengan spesial seperti kau memperlakukan dia, Kyu?" Sungmin menunjuk Ryeowook yang mulai gemetaran. Baru pertama kalinya Sungmin memojokkannya seperti ini. Biasanya yeoja itu akan mengalah dan membuat Ryeowook merasa menang atas Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kali ini. Ryeowook merasa ketakutan. Takut jika kali ini Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun untuk jauh darinya.

Melihat mata Sungmin yang mulai berair, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasihnya.

"Min, ini hanya masalah sepele. Mengapa kau jadi sensitif sekali?" Ia ingin meraih tangan Sungmin untuk menenangkan yeoja itu kalau saja Sungmin tidak menghindar dan menolak Kyuhyun untuk meraih tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku yang salah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengalah demi aku, Cho Kyuhyun"

Yeoja itu buru-buru meletakkan sekotak bekal yang ia siapkan untuk makan siangnya bersama Kyuhyun diatas meja nakas yang kebetulan berada didekatnya.

"Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu. Aku pergi dan kumohon jangan mencariku kemana pun. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun"

' **BLAM'**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/end?**

* * *

Hayo.. Sungmin mau pergi kemana hayoooooo~ kkkkkk

Yaa.. ini hanya fanfiction KyuMin yang super singkat. Agak ga nyangka juga akhirnya saya bisa bikin ff twoshoot hihihiii..

Boleh curhat dikit kan ya. Kalo ga boleh author bakal tetep curhat sih hehe *dibakar*. Jadi... sebenernya ff ini udah selesai author bikin sampai END dari kapan tau. Eh tiba – tiba ada masalah dan akhirnya ff ini kehapus. Iya, KEHAPUS *nangis* saking sedihnya author sempet putus asa, ga mau nyoba buat bikin ff ini lagi. Dan setelah bertapa berhari – hari di goa /plak/ akhirnya author dapet pencerahan, ditambah lagi ada beberapa temen sesama author yang kasih semangat. Akhirnya, jadilah ff ini hehehehe *nyengirkuda*

Author juga mau bilang... emmm- kalau sambutan kalian 'bagus' untuk ff ini, author janji chapter 2 nya bakal **UPDATE KILAT!** (antara 1 atau 2 hari kedepan) *joged – joged gajelas*

Itupun kalau responnya bagus yaa.. Kalau ngga bagus paling author ulur – ulur sampe Sungmin keluar wamil, trus menikah sama author. BWAHAHAHAHA *ketawasetan* /PLAK/

Jadi, kalau mau update kilat silahkan **review** yang banyak readers sayang.. hehe /ditendang/

See you next chap~


	2. Chapter 2

"Menurutmu... Apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Cukup jawab aku, Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah... Kepercayaan"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dan kumohon jangan mencariku kemana pun. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun"

* * *

 **BELIEVE**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **Twoshoot**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada pintu kamar rawat Ryeowook yang baru saja ditutup dengan debuman yang cukup keras. Namun, bukan bunyi debuman cukup keras itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Benarkah Lee Sungmin yang baru saja berucap dengan nada datar padanya? Benarkah kekasih manisnya yang baru saja menutup pintu sebelum ia membalas ucapan yeoja itu. Bukan – Kyuhyun bukan bermaksud untuk membalas ucapan Sungmin dengan bentakan atau apapun itu. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberi penjelasan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun jelaskan. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun begitu merasakan raut kecewa Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Tunggu! – Meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sesak setelah satu kata itu terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Seketika ia tersadar. Sungmin tak pernah pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Mungkin kali ini ia sudah terlalu menyakiti perasaan yeoja itu.

" _Shit!_ " umpat Kyuhyun lebih kepada kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kamar rawat Ryeowook demi mengejar Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan seorang yeoja lainnya yang semakin gemetaran diatas kasur rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

' **BLAM'**

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam seharian ini, pintu kamar rawat Ryeowook tertutup dengan debuman keras. Sesosok yeoja berpakaian rumah sakit itu menatap nanar bercampur kecewa ke arah perginya seorang namja yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya demi mengejar Sungmin.

"Hahahahaha" dirinya tertawa hambar diiringi dengan setetes airmata yang mengalir. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ryeowook begitu meratapi kehidupannya. Betapa hal – hal indah yang harusnya terjadi di dalam sebuah kehidupan seolah tak pernah singgah di dalam kehidupannya.

Ia mengidap penyakit mematikan di usianya yang terbilang muda. Orangtuanya pun sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi selain sosok yang baru saja menghancurkan perasaannya hingga berkeping – keping.

Kenyataan seolah menamparnya. Lihatlah – bahkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengejar Sungmin tanpa berucap apapun padanya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan dirinya seolah Ryeowook tak pernah ada di ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun memilih kekasihnya. Memang aku siapanya?" sekali lagi tawa hambar itu terdengar. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak air mata yang menetes dari manik bening Ryeowook.

Benar. Kyuhyun selama ini pasti hanya merasa iba pada dirinya. Kyuhyun merawatnya semata – mata karena namja itu kasihan pada dirinya yang penyakitan ini. Dan dengan bodohnya – dengan sangat bodoh dirinya sempat berharap bahwa semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya karena namja itu memiliki perasaan spesial terhadapnya.

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintaiku.." lirih Ryeowook disela isakannya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, memukul – mukul dada kirinya, berharap dengan pukulan demi pukulan yang ia layangkan dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

"Kyuhyun hanya kasihan kepadaku.."

Pukulan itu kian menguat. Tidak lagi Ryeowook pedulikan rasa sakit disekujur tangan kanannya yang masih dalam proses pemulihan. Ia terus memukul dadanya hingga tatapannya terpaku pada pisau makan yang tergeletak di atas nampan yang berisi makan siangnya.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, Ryeowook memaksa tangannya untuk meraih benda tajam tersebut. Sudah cukup semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Untuk apa pula dirinya bertahan hidup jika satu – satunya orang yang membuatnya ingin berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya telah meninggalkannya dan memilih yeoja lain.

Cairan merah pekat mengotori sprei rumah sakit tersebut setelah Ryeowook menyayat lengan kirinya, tepat dipergelangan tangannya. Digigitnya bibir bawah dengan kuat. Luar biasa perih dan ngilu ketika darahnya kian merembes dari luka sayatan yang dibuatnya.

Ryeowook merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas, seiring dengan bibirnya yang semakin memucat. Yeoja itu hampir saja terpejam sebelum suara pintu kamar rawatnya menarik sedikit kesadarannya. Disana – ia melihat asisten pribadi Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya, menatap tak percaya ke arahnya sebelum kegelapan pekat meliputi pandangan Ryeowook.

Sedangkan seorang namja yang melihat kondisi mengenaskan Ryeowook segera menghampiri yeoja yang telah hilang kesadaran tersebut, memberikan usaha terbaiknya dengan melakukan pertolongan pertama.

"Nona Ryeowook, kumohon bertahanlah"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memicu langkahnya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang membawanya ke lobby. Dokter muda berparas tampan itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sukses membuat beberapa perawat maupun karyawan rumah sakit menoleh kearahnya sambil memasang wajah bingung bercampur penasaran. Hal apa yang membuat dokter kebanggaan Seoul Medical Center itu rela berlari – lari ditengah keramaian rumah sakit dengan kemeja yang terlihat tak lagi rapi. Belum lagi stetoskop yang masih mengalung indah di lehernya. Tapi apapun itu – Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yang ada dipikiran sosok jangkung itu saat ini hanya Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Ia sangat yakin kalau Sungmin masih berada di sekitar rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mencegat kekasihnya dan menjelaskan baik – baik mengenai dirinya dan Ryeowook.

Entah Kyuhyun harus mengutukki kebodohannya yang baru menyadari kalau Sungmin dapat berpikiran yang tidak – tidak antara dirinya dengan Ryeowook. Atau haruskah Kyuhyun bersyukur karena setidaknya pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari kebodohannya itu dan bermaksud untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin saat ini juga. Ya, Kyuhyun harus menemui Sungmin sekarang juga sebelum yeoja itu benar – benar meninggalkannya.

Tidak dapat Kyuhyun abaikan betapa takut dirinya ketika Sungmin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' diakhir kalimat yeoja itu sebelum menutup pintu. Kalau saja Sungmin berucap seperti itu di hari – hari sebelumnya mungkin akan terdengar seperti perpisahan biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Namun tidak akan terdengar biasa jika Sungmin mengucapkannya setelah yeoja itu terlihat menahan tangis karena kecewa. Kyuhyun takut. Sangat takut jika ucapan itu adalah ucapan perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana jika Sungmin bermaksud untuk pergi selamanya dari sisi Kyuhyun?

Katakanlah Kyuhyun berlebihan, namun pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang sangat bergantung pada sosok manis itu. Sosok yang selama ini selalu mengerti dirinya hingga membuat Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana seharusnya ia mengerti Sungmin. Sosok yang selama ini selalu mengalah demi dirinya hingga membuat Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana caranya mengalah demi Sungmin dan hampir tidak pernah mendengarkan keluh kesah yeoja terkasihnya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun lupa betapa dirinya membutuhkan eksistensi Sungmin di sisinya.

Kyuhyun sangat menyadari keegoisannya selama ini. Dan tololnya – mengapa ia baru menyadari semua itu setelah Sungmin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?

Peluh mulai menghiasi wajah stoic Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Sedikit bertengkar dengan batinnya – ia harus kemana setelah ini? Bahkan ia tidak melihat bayangan Sungmin sedikitpun.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Kyuhyun berniat untuk beranjak ke parkiran. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menemui Sungmin hari ini juga. Pintu otomatis sudah terbuka, hanya sedikit lagi Kyuhyun akan benar – benar keluar kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikannya.

"Cho Uisanim!" Kyuhyun berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Pa – pasien Kim Ryeowook sekarat setelah mencoba bunuh diri"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Ia masih berada di rumah sakit – tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk pulang ke apartemen. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Rasanya terlalu banyak hal yang ia lalui hari ini.

Jika dihitung mungkin sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Namun, hanya suara operator yang menyambut usaha Kyuhyun setelah berkali – kali menghubungi nomor sang kekasih. Perasaan sesal memenuhi dadanya, begitu menghimpit dan menyesakkan.

Diantara makian dan umpatan yang Kyuhyun layangkan seharian ini, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih sempat bersyukur. Berkat bantuan asisten pribadinya – Kim Yesung – yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Ryeowook, yeoja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya itu masih dapat bernafas meski kondisi Ryeowook hingga saat ini masih kritis. Kyuhyun juga bersyukur ketika Yesung menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Ryeowook dan menginap di kamar rawat Ryeowook untuk mengawasi yeoja itu sehingga Kyuhyun dapat berisitirahat meskipun Kyuhyun tak yakin dirinya dapat tertidur dengan perasaan khawatir akan kekasihnya yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri sore tadi untuk menghubungi Leeteuk – sahabat Sungmin – , meminta tolong untuk mencari Sungmin di apartemen yeoja itu. Hasilnya, NIHIL. Sungmin tidak berada di apartemennya. Baru saja Kyuhyun berkata kalau dirinya berniat untuk mencari Sungmin lagi, tiba – tiba Leeteuk melarangnya. Yeoja itu berkata kalau Sungmin akan membutuhkan waktu sendirian jika menghadapi suatu masalah. Akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun mencarinya esok hari karena mungkin saja Sungmin sudah menenangkan pikirannya dan dapat membicarakan permasalahan ini dengan baik.

Tepat setelah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun semakin merasa terpojok. Bahkan Leeteuk jauh lebih mengerti Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya. Kekasih macam apa dirinya?

Tanpa sadar setetes airmata mengalir.

Segera Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya. Ia tidak boleh lemah! Kyuhyun bersumpah harus menemui Sungmin besok bagaimanapun caranya. Masa bodo dengan pekerjaannya. Biarlah ia di-cap tidak profesional karena tentu saja Sungmin jauh lebih penting dibandingkan kariernya.

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuh tingginya ke sofa besar yang berada di pojok ruangan pribadinya. Biarlah ia beristirahat sejenak sebelum menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memeluk erat bantalnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang ke rumah dan bertemu orangtuanya. Ia baru sadar jika selama dua bulan terakhir ia hanya di apartemen dan betapa beruntungnya Sungmin karena ia masih memiliki keluarga yang menjadi sandarannya di saat – saat dirinya merasa kesepian seperti saat ini.

Sungmin melirik sekilas ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Disamping ponsel pink tersebut, tergeletak pula baterai ponselnya yang sengaja ia lepaskan. Meski dirinya tidak begitu yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan mengkhawatirkannya dan mencari dirinya. Tapi Sungmin hanya berjaga – jaga. Rasanya ia belum siap berbicara dengan namja itu saat ini.

Sempat terlintas di benak Sungmin. Mungkin kah selama ini Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya? Apa namja itu hanya merasa nyaman karena dirinya selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik kepada Kyuhyun? Oh Tuhan – ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya seakan tercabik dengan pemikirannya barusan. Tak dapat Sungmin pungkiri, dirinya sempat membayangkan jika Kyuhyun tak mencarinya sama sekali. Atau mungkin namja itu sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ryeowook saat ini.

Hancur. Perasaannya sangat hancur.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya tadi.

Bahu mungilnya bergetar. Isakan pedih Sungmin teredam oleh bantal yang ia dekap. Biarlah ia beristirahat sejenak sebelum menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mematut bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Foxy bening yang biasanya bersinar kini meredup, bertambah miris saat dilihatnya lingkaran hitam turut menghiasi kelopaknya yang terlihat sembab. Akibat menangis hebat sebelum tertidur, mungkin...

Hidung mancungnya masih meninggalkan bercak merah akibat ditekan terus – menerus sejak semalaman hingga ketika ia terbangun tadi. Lelehan bening dari hidungnya seolah tak ada habisnya setiap kali Sungmin mulai meneteskan airmata lagi dan lagi.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya berkali – kali, menghadap ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Sungguh wajahnya sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Dirinya sempat ragu untuk bekerja hari ini, namun pesan yang dikirimkan atasannya cukup membuat Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bersiap. Lagi pula Sungmin tidak mungkin terus – terusan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya meskipun Sungmin tak dapat mengelak kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, meluapkan semua yang mengganjal dihatinya selama ini dihadapan kekasihnya – ah. atau mungkin calon mantan kekasihnya?

Tatapan Sungmin meredup.

Jemarinya cepat – cepat meraih handuk berwarna putih yang menggantung indah di samping wastafel, mengelap setiap tetesan air yang masih menempel di wajahnya hingga kulit putih mulus itu benar - benar kering.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sedikit kesulitan saat memaksa wajahnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman dan akhirnya Sungmin berhasil.

"Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, Sungmin. Ya, kau hanya perlu mencobanya" seru Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan paginya lalu berangkat ke kantor. Masih melekat jelas dalam ingatan Sungmin bagaimana atasannya mengiriminya pesan yang berkata akan menunjukkan berkas persetujuan yang diberikan perusahaan ternama untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahan mereka. Berkat bantuan usaha keras Sungmin tentunya.

.

.

.

.

' **TOK.. TOK.. TOK..'**

"Eungh- Min. Lee Sungmin.."

' **TOK.. TOK.. TOK..'**

"Andwe! LEE SUNGMIN!" tubuh itu refleks terduduk setelah sang pemilik tubuh terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ah – bahkan sangat buruk!

Di dalam mimpinya, Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya lalu Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan Sungmin diujung jalan yang dilaluinya. Buruknya – Sungmin seperti tak menghiraukan suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali. Kekasihnya terus berjalan, semakin mendekat ke arah namja asing diujung jalan sana. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun setelah berteriak menyerukan nama Sungmin sekuat tenaga.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya. Suara ketukan pintu mencapai pendengarannya, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sebelum beranjak memeriksa layar interkom.

"Masuk" ujar Kyuhyun setelah meyakini bahwa Yesung lah yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya sejak tadi. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun memunguti beberapa bantal sofa yang sebelumnya tergeletak di lantai. Tidurnya semalam cukup rusuh rupanya. Faktor mimpi buruknya mungkin?

"Cho Uisa-"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu saat diluar jam kerja Yesung hyung. Kita berbicara sebagai Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung di saat seperti ini" potong Kyuhyun saat Yesung baru saja ingin memulai kalimatnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong.

"Baiklah.. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kondisi Ryeowook"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kali ini. Tangannya yang sedari sibuk memberesi beberapa dokumen sontak terhenti. Astaga! Mengapa ia melupakan Ryeowook? Sejak dirinya terbangun tadi hanya ada Sungmin yang singgah di pikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar ia hampir melupakan sosok yang sudah menjadi adik baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hyung?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya dan menebak bahwa kabar buruk lah yang akan disampaikan asisten kepercayaannya tersebut.

"Patah di lengan kanannya bertambah parah. Sepertinya ia terlalu memaksa tangannya untuk melakukan banyak hal kemarin. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan cepat otaknya menangkap maksud Yesung. Pasti 'melakukan banyak hal' yang dimaksud Yesung adalah percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Ryeowook mengingat yeoja itu meraih pisau di meja nakas yang terletak cukup jauh dari ranjang itu sendirian, tanpa bantuan siapa pun karena Ryeowook memang hanya sendirian saat itu.

"Selain itu?" pancing Kyuhyun agar Yesung melanjutkan laporannya.

"Luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya sudah diatasi dengan baik, namun Ryeowook tetap kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mendonorkan darahku semalam. Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dahulu, sepertinya kau sudah tertidur karena kau tidak menghiraukan ketukanku semalam"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tidak merasa heran saat dengan lancarnya Yesung berucap bahwa namja itu mendonorkan darahnya untuk Ryeowook karena ia sudah mengetahui satu hal sejak pertama kali dirinya memutuskan untuk merawat Ryeowook di rumah sakit. Asisten pribadinya menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Ryeowook, hingga Kyuhyun mempercayakan Yesung untuk menjaga Ryeowook semalaman.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian hari lalu hyung. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau Ryeowook akan menanggapi perlakuanku seperti ini" Ya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Ryeowook menyimpan perasaan spesial di hatinya. Hingga kemarin, matanya seperti dibukakan. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook menyukainya setelah apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun akui dirinya cukup kecewa karena Ryeowook menyalahartikan niat baiknya selama ini.

Namun, Kyuhyun belajar untuk berfikir jernih. Tak ada gunanya juga jika dirinya menyalahkan Ryeowook. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap, Yesung akan membantu Ryeowook untuk mengubur perasaan yeoja itu padanya ketika yeoja itu sadar nanti karena ia tidak menyimpan sedikit pun perasaan lebih pada Ryeowook selain menganggap yeoja itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Ryeowook harus tahu kalau selama ini ada seorang namja yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Kyu, karena kau tidak bersalah apapun. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat dia akan menerima kehadiranku di dalam hidupnya"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Setidaknya satu permasalahan sudah terselesaikan. Saat ini ia hanya perlu meyakinkan kembali perasaan Sungmin dan mengembalikan Sungmin ke sisinya.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari yang berisi beberapa setelan kemeja dan celana panjang, beberapa kaos berkerah, serta jas putih dengan ukiran namanya. Tanpa memilah terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kaos berwarna biru langit sebelum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju santai.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Sungmin. Aku bisa menitipkan dongsaengku padamu kan hyung?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya sembari mengenakan sepatu sendalnya, sepertinya namja itu sudah siap.

"Tentu saja. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook. Percayakan padaku.."

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan hyung"

Yesung mendelik ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mandi Kyuhyun?

"Tidak mandi pun aku tetap tampan. Itu yang terpenting hyung" Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan setelahnya. Yesung hanya menggeleng menanggapi kenarsisan Kyuhyun yang sering tiba – tiba muncul.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung"

"Eum. _Good luck_ , Kyuhyun!" seru Yesung sebelum sosok Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan.

Yesung melirik arloji sebelum akhirnya turut keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengawasi kondisi Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sajangnim?" sapa Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendapati kehadiran sang atasan di ruangannya ketika ia baru saja sampai.

"Oh. Kau sudah sampai" tuan Lee segera berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil menggenggam sebuah map.

"Ne.. maaf aku sedikit terlambat"

Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampan tuan Lee.

"Tidak masalah. Ini.." Sungmin melekatkan pandangannya pada map kuning yang disodorkan atasannya. Matanya berbinar saat membaca nama perusahaan ternama yang sudah sebulan belakangan terus – menerus ia harapkan agar menyetujui kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang menaunginya saat ini.

"Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras Lee Sungmin. Aku bangga padamu"

Map tersebut sudah beralih ke dalam genggaman Sungmin. Yeoja itu menatap berkas ditangannya dan wajah atasannya bergantian.

Tidak. Ini bukan hanya hasil kerja kerasnya. Bagaimana pun tuan Lee yang selama ini membantunya untuk mewujudkan semua ini. Ditatapnya wajah tuan Lee dengan intens, betapa Sungmin bersyukur memiliki atasan yang baik dan perhatian seperti Lee Donghae.

"Aku bisa mewujudkannya karena bantuan Lee Sajangnim" tuturnya penuh haru.

Donghae menepuk kepala Sungmin gemas. Bawahannya yang satu ini memang pantas menjadi salah satu pegawai kebanggaannya. Selain mengukir prestasi yang baik, Sungmin juga memiliki sifat yang baik. Pegawai kebanggaannya ini tidak pernah menyombongkan diri meski telah berhasil memenangkan tender berkali – kali. Tak heran Donghae memperlakukan Sungmin sedikit spesial. Ia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adiknya sendiri. Lagi pula kekasihnya – Eunhyuk – tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini karena nyatanya sang kekasih juga menyayangi Sungmin.

"Eh? Matamu sembab?" tanya Donghae saat tak sengaja melihat mata Sungmin dari dekat hingga menyadari kalau kelopak itu sedikit membengkak.

Sungmin sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya menunduk kaku, menutupi matanya yang memang sembab.

"Kau habis menangis Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendorong pelan dagu Sungmin agar wajah itu tak lagi menunduk.

Merasa tidak dapat mengelak, Sungmin mengangguk. Setelahnya Donghae mengacak pelan surai hitam Sungmin.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk siap mendengarkan jika kau ingin bercerita sesuatu, K-A-P-A-N-P-U-N" seru Donghae dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Gomawo Lee Sa-"

"Donghae oppa" ralat Donghae cepat.

"Eunhyuk juga tidak suka jika kau memanggilnya dengan formal saat tidak ada pegawai lain Sungmin. Jangan lupa untuk memanggilnya Eunhyuk eonni lain kali, arraso?"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi sebelum mengangguk.

"Arraso Donghae oppa" sedikit terkikik geli dengan panggilan yang masih terasa asing karena bagaimana pun Donghae adalah atasannya. Selama tak ada pegawai lain selain Eunhyuk yang merupakan kekasih Donghae, Sungmin rasa tak masalah jika ia mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan panggilan baru ini.

"Kalau begitu oppa kembali ke ruangan dulu. Sekali lagi selamat untuk keberhasilanmu Sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun beberapa kali mencium sebuket bunga yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Telunjuknya sibuk menekan tombol lift. Tinggal dua lantai lagi, ia akan sampai di ruangan Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin di kantor yeoja itu mengingat saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh. Ia yakin Sungmin sudah sampai di kantor.

' **TING'**

Lift terbuka. Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kyuhyun merapalkan doa agar usahanya berbuah manis. Ia benar – benar tulus ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar samar – samar suara lelaki yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan suara lain yang sangat dikenalnya. Oh astaga! Itu suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tulisan yang terpampang di pintu ruangan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

'Manajer Lee Sungmin'

Benar suara Sungmin rupanya. Lalu siapa pria yang menjadi lawan bicara kekasihnya?

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, sedikit mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu – singkatnya Kyuhyun menguping pembicaraan Sungmin.

Tidak terlalu jelas terdengar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melirik melalui celah jendela kaca yang tidak tertutupi horden. Disana ia melihat Sungmin yang berdiri membelakanginya sedang berbincang dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan seorang pria berpakaian rapi.

" _Shit!_ " Kyuhyun mengumpat tiba – tiba.

"Mengapa harus sedekat itu" komentar Kyuhyun saat pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Kalau saja hubungannya dengan Sungmin sedang baik – baik saja sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan menyelonong masuk tanpa memperdulikan tata krama dan melabrak namja yang berani berbicara sedekat itu dengan Sungmin. Di ruangan tertutup pula!

Sayangnya Kyuhyun harus menahan diri. Tentu saja ia tidak mau memperburuk hubungannya dengan Sungmin kalau sampai ia kelepasan dan melabrak orang tersebut di hadapan Sungmin. Bagaimana kalau ternyata pria itu atasan Sungmin? Pasti Sungmin akan sangat membenci dirinya jika hal itu benar terjadi.

Mati –matian Kyuhyun mencoba tetap bersabar hingga akhirnya pria tak dikenal tersebut melangkah keluar.

'Akhirnya...' lega Kyuhyun.

' **BLAM'**

Pria itu sudah keluar. Kyuhyun mendekati pintu sebelum membukanya perlahan.

"Ada yang tertinggal, oppa?" Sungmin bertanya sambil membereskan beberapa dokumen penting yang akan ia gunakan untuk rapat siang nanti.

"Oppa? Siapa yang kau maksud 'oppa'?"

Sungmin tercekat. Suara itu – suara yang ia hindari sejak kemarin kini begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, mengabaikan dokumen yang kini tak lagi berada ditangannya – tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Sosok itu... Betapa Sungmin merindukan sosok itu meski mereka baru beberapa jam tidak berjumpa. Betapa Sungmin menahan hasratnya untuk segera memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

Sungmin hampir saja terlena perasaannya setelah melihat wajah tampan itu berada di pintu ruang kerjanya. Beruntung ia masih dapat menguasai dirinya, dengan sedikit gemetar ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku telah memintamu untuk tidak mencariku?" tanyanya sambil menguatkan diri.

"Min... Aku-"

"Apa perkataanku kemarin kurang jelas Kyu?" Ia sengaja memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh! Melihat wajah itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin luluh, dan lihatlah! Kyuhyun kini memasang wajah kelewat menyedihkan. Sungmin yang memang dasarnya memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, sangat tidak tega melihat namja yang ia cintai menatapnya penuh permohonan seperti itu.

"Kembalilah. Ryeowook pasti menunggumu di rumah sakit" Sungmin tak lagi menatap Kyuhyun. Terlalu sakit saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dari bibirnya sendiri. Kalau boleh berkata jujur, Sungmin sangat ingin menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap disana bersamanya. Tidak! Sungmin tidak akan rela jika Kyuhyun harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan menemui Ryeowook. Namun, bibirnya seolah diatur oleh logikanya yang berkata demikian. Meski perasaannya berharap sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan kemana – mana Min" Kyuhyun berucap sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan Kyu"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan posisinya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku benar – benar memohon padamu Min" namja itu telah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, menjatuhkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, sekali ini saja" Kyuhyun bersujud tepat di depan tubuh Sungmin membuat yeoja itu membelalak lebar, terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu seperti ini" tutur Sungmin gugup. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan sampai memohon seperti ini padanya. Setitik perasaan bersalah bersarang di dada Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sampai rela bersujud demi dirinya.

"Berdiri Kyu.." Sungmin benar – benar tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya membuat dirinya merasa semakin bersalah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya. Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi Sungmin sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku akan seperti ini.. sampai kau mau mendengar penjelasanku Min"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah"

Oh Tuhan! Haruskah Kyuhyun mengucapkan syukur berkali – kali saat ini? Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin saat ini juga saking senangnya. Setidaknya Sungmin mau mendengar penjelasannya, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur.

Dokter muda itu kembali menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Sungmin. Tidak ada penolakan dari kekasihnya. Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun bersyukur.

"Kau tahu Min? Disepanjang hidupku sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hanya ada satu yeoja yang berhasil membuatku mencintainya – bahkan sangat mencintainya"

Sungmin masih terdiam, mendengarkan. Sepertinya yeoja itu benar –benar memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk memberi penjelasan padanya.

"Yeoja itu juga berhasil membuatku menutup hatiku kepada orang lain. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku mencoba melirik wanita lainnya. Aku berani bersumpah Min. Sayangnya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia meninggalkanku, membuatku begitu hancur seperti tak punya sandaran lagi sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa terus – menerus seperti itu Min"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat – kuat. Airmatanya sudah menetes, tanpa sengaja mengenai jemari Sungmin yang masih berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Untuk itu aku menemuinya... Dan saat ini yeoja itu sudah berada dihadapanku" kedua foxy Sungmin mulai berair. Sedikit lagi saja – air mata itu sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Jemari Kyuhyun masih setia mengusap lembut kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan padanya kalau aku hanya mencintai dirinya. Tidak ada wanita lain – termasuk wanita bernama Kim Ryeowook. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku hanya merasa simpati padanya, dan aku baru menyadari kalau tindakanku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bahkan Ryeowook menanggapinya berbeda. Aku benar – benar menyesal.."

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu sejak awal Min.. Seharusnya juga aku belajar untuk memahami perasaanmu. Aku memang sangat egois selama ini Min.. Aku benar – benar meminta maaf sayang.."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Sudah cukup! Semua penjelasan Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya ingin menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Dugaannya selama ini salah. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekali pun menaruh perasaan pada Ryeowook dan begitu jahatnya Sungmin menuduh Kyuhyun macam – macam. Sungmin memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

' **GREP'**

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Min.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus percaya itu sayang.."

Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Terasa sangat hangat. Hati Sungmin juga merasakan kelegaan luar biasa, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kedua sejoli itu saling membuka hati dan pikiran mereka. Saling mengoreksi kekurangan diri mereka masing – masing. Dan yang terpenting – mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang nyaris saja hancur karena kesalahpahaman dan kurangnya penjelasan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir pekan...**

Kyuhyun memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantung mantel _couple_ yang baru saja ia beli – bersama Sungmin tentunya. Sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Mereka sedang berjalan – jalan mengelilingi taman kota yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul.

Seperti janjinya, Kyuhyun benar – benar mengisi akhir pekannya khusus bersama Sungmin. Sudut bibirnya tertarik mengulas sebuah senyuman saat melihat Sungmin sibuk menjilati es krim vanilla. Di cuaca sedingin ini, Sungmin tetap tergila – gila pada es krim rupanya. Jangan lupakan beberapa tetes cairan manis itu mulai mengotori pinggiran bibir Sungmin.

"Makan dengan benar Min.." nasihat Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangannya dari kantung lalu mengusap noda es krim di sudut bibir mungil sang kekasih.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun, yeoja berparas manis itu tetap fokus menghabiskan es krim dalam genggamannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka hampir sampai di parkiran.

"Eh?" kaget Sungmin tiba – tiba. Sepertinya yeoja mungil itu baru sadar kalau mereka sudah mendekati pintu keluar taman kota. "Kita tidak duduk bersantai di depan kolam keberuntungan?" tanya Sungmin sarat akan permohonan.

"Kau ingin kesana?" tawar Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengulum senyumnya saat Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang spesial dari kolam itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk kolam jernih didepan mereka dengan dagunya. Menurutnya kolam itu terlihat biasa saja. Pinggir kolam tersebut dibatasi dengan semen dan ditumbuhi beberapa rumput hijau, ditengah kolam terdapat pancuran air dengan cahaya lampu yang akan mengubah warna air mancur tersebut jika dilihat pada malam hari. Lalu apa spesialnya? Kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah mendengar, Sungmin sempat menyebut – nyebut keberuntungan tadi. Memangnya keberuntungan apa yang diberikan kolam ini?

Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya, mencari posisi nyaman untuk dirinya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun sebelum mulai menjelaskan.

"Banyak masyarakat yang percaya jika sepasang kekasih duduk dibangku taman depan kolam keberuntungan ini sambil memperhatikan pancuran air ditengah kolam, maka hubungan mereka akan berjalan mulus hingga ke jenjang pernikahan.." jelasnya sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Namja itu balas merengkuh penuh tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Berhenti mempercayai mitos – mitos Min.." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil membalas penjelasan Sungmin. Dirinya memang tidak pernah percaya dengan hal – hal semacam ini, hingga penjelasan Sungmin terdengar begitu lucu di telinganya.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu percaya sebenarnya.. Hanya ingin mencoba peruntungan saja.." Sungmin ikut terkekeh.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sungmin kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyu" panggilnya. Masih dengan memperhatikan percikan air yang keluar dari pancuran.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu... Apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap intens sang kekasih yang masih bersender dalam rengkuhannya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Cukup jawab aku, Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah... Kepercayaan"

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya. Ya, kepercayaan.

Selama ini Sungmin terlalu sibuk berusaha menjadi kekasih yang sempurna demi Kyuhyun, dengan harapan Kyuhyun akan tetap berada di sampingnya sampai kapan pun. Hingga rasanya Sungmin lupa jika ada satu hal penting yang seharusnya ia tanamkan sejak dulu dalam hatinya. Kepercayaan. Sia – sia saja semua usahanya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun jika dirinya sendiri tidak mempercayai kekasihnya.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf karena aku sempat meragukanmu Kyu.."

"Hey..." Kyuhyun meraih pipi Sungmin, mengusap lembut wajah sang kekasih.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf sayang.. Aku tidak pernah menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu selama ini.. Mulai saat ini, percayalah – aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik Min.. Dan aku memohon padamu untuk selalu percaya padaku, karena aku tidak akan pernah lagi membuka hatiku pada siapa pun. Aku hanya mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.."

Pelukan itu kian mengerat, bahkan Sungmin sudah menangis bahagia. Yeoja itu mengusap airmatanya dengan tangannya yang terbalut mantel bermotif sama dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku percaya padamu Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Oh Tuhan, betapa beruntung dirinya memiliki kekasih seperti Sungmin.

"Oh iya Min.. Kau belum menyebutkan permintaanmu waktu itu. Kau tidak ingin memintanya saat ini?"

Sungmin mengingat – ingat sejenak sebelum dirinya mengangguk.

"Benar tidak apa – apa aku meminta apapun?"

"Tentu saja. Selama aku dapat mengabulkannya untukmu" Kyuhyun menyubit gemas pipi Sungmin saat foxy itu berbinar indah.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kekasihnya intens sambil menanti permintaan yang akan dilontarkan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kita melupakan seluruh permasalahan yang pernah terjadi dalam hubungan kita.. Anggap saja semua itu tidak pernah terjadi dan jangan pernah membahasnya lagi. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Hanya itu permintaan Sungmin? Namja itu mengira Sungmin akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin sebelum melayangkan kecupan – kecupan kecil di dahi Sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati sayang.."

Kyuhyun menatap gemas pada wajah Sungmin yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal.. Berhenti menutupi jika kau merasa kecewa padaku, berhenti selalu mengalah demiku sayang. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu.. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Ia akan memulai semua dari awal lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Tanpa adanya keraguan. Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin apa adanya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari perasaan yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

Yap, sudah tamat~

Kok rasanya cepet banget ya? memang sengaja karena ini cuma twoshoot hehe..

Sesuai janji author – ini udah update kilat kan? *nyengirkuda*

Selamat datang untuk para reader yang mungkin baru gabung, dan selamat datang kembali untuk para reader setia author *kecupbasah*

Silahkan ungkapin apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca ff ga jelas ini. Kesel? Benci? Kecewa? Mual? Atau... Seneng? Hehe. Author sih berharap yang terakhir /PLAK/

Oke, kayaknya cukup segini curhatan ga bermutu dari author.

Jangan lupa untuk memberi review setelah membaca yaaa *wink*

See you~


End file.
